In some all-in-one computers, a converting board converts a +19 volt (V) voltage of a motherboard to a working voltage to power a liquid crystal display (LCD). Different LCDs may require different working voltages. However, the converting board generally cannot convert the +19V to a variety of different working voltages for different LCDs.